The present invention is directed toward a jogger or runner's aid and more particularly toward a device which increases the endurances of a runner by supporting the weight of his arms as he runs.
People have long recognized the necessity of a regular physical fitness or exercise program for good general health and fitness. While jogging and running have always been known to be excellent forms of excercise, they were not, until recently, popular activities. However, during the past several years jogging has become extremely popular and is engaged in on a regular basis by large numbers of men and women both old and young.
Unfortunately, many joggers become very tired or exhausted long before they feel that they have had sufficient excercise. A similar problem has apparently been experienced by long distance runners. That is, they may become very tired although they feel that they have sufficient strength left in their legs to continue running.
Applicant believes that it is the weight of a jogger's or runner's arms which causes the person to become prematurely tired. It is believed that eliminating or reducing this weight as one is running will substantially decrease the rate at which a jogger or runner tires.